comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-20 - Mixed Messages
Despite the chill of the day Anessa isn't the least bit daunted from her daily jog. At least this time, she's taking it outside, instead of the the gym. Her hair has been pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, but to keep her neck warm, she has on a red, fleece scarf. A pair of nylon stretch pants, with boot cut cuffs cover a pair of comfortable, and well-loved sneakers. She has on a light-weight, fleece jacket, and pair of gloves to help keep her warm as she jogs at a good pace along the running path. A faint sheen of perspiration can be seen along her neck and forehead, evidence she's been at it for a little while.. but she soon slows as she approaches a bench, pausing to stretch. First one foot up on the bench, then the other. As he moves through the park. John Coltan is walking fairly subdued, beside him is a very large fluffy tibetan mastiff. The Dog is on a chain, and unlike the last time he was at the park, he has more or less lost any enjoyment he had. He's still thinking on What Logan told him, and more and more he is not sure if it was fear that made him stay behind, or if it was common sense. Then again attacking Geonosha was about as smart as drinking down an Arsenic milkshake, followed by a hemlock and toadstool salad. Bundled up tightly John feels Cyber nuzzle him, the disguised Bio-suit trying to improve his host's mood. Finally John pulls out a ball and With some effort Throws the Ball across the way, not really looking where he was throwing it, in advertantly throws it at Anessa, of course Cyber runs after it, but sees her as he starts barking out. He sees the girl and yells out almost panicking "Sorry Sorry!" And moves up as Cyber goes to retrieve the ball. Ana is the type of person who is pretty aware of her surroundings, and even though her back is turned, her instincts tell her something, or someone is approaching pretty rapidly. Her foot drops to the ground and she spins around, just in time to deflect the ball heading straight for her, with what appears to be some sort of martial art block with her forearm. Her eyes widen a bit when she sees the large animal, and she moves to dodge, crouching with her hand slipping beneath her pant leg.. though what her hand is pressed against - other than her calf - isn't immediately clear. Her gaze comes to rest on the one who called out, her gaze critically appraising as she assesses the situation. When she realizes she's not in any real danger, she rises to her feet, leaving whatever it was beneath her pant leg. The Dog veers off around Ana to get his ball and then races back to his master. John seems relieved that Cyber did not barrel her down. The massive dog runs back dropping the ball on the ground. John gets it and slowly he approaches the young woman and having seen the martial art deflection keeps his distance, "I am sorry about that, I didn't mean to Throw the ball at you. I was... Distracted. I apologize." He Says to Ana, hoping she won't be upset, or mace him. The woman manages a smile, taking another look at the animal before returning her gaze to you. "No harm.. no foul." She murmurs. Though she appears relaxed, an observant individual would be able to tell she's 'alert'. She extends her hand to you. "Senna Mitchum." John attempting to be a Gentleman he will take the hand but also bow some what. AS if he was to bring the hand to his lips to kiss. But only part of the Motion is completed. It's at that point the dog Nips him making him Jump as he says, "Oh Alright HERE! Go Fetch!" And then He Chuckes the ball as hard as he can into a field allowing his dog to Rub through the Snow bounding over snow banks to fetch his ball. John Laughs, "John Coltan." It's a name that might ring a bell with Anessa, as when he and Cyber were joined he ended up on the shield Helicarrier. Anessa arches a brow, but the show of surprise is brief, her expression returning jovial. "A pleasure to meet you." She lets her gaze follow the dog for a moment before looking back at you. "You've got a wicked throw there.. and.. what exactly is.." She pauses, looking for the right word. ".. your pet?" Cyber As he runs through the Snow he might not enjoy hiding in disguise, but at least he is out and about, and does enjoy the running. "Tibetan Mastiff." John says and smiles. "Thanks With how far and fast he can run, I sometimes have to use a make Shift sling to give him a real work out in the summers." John watches as Cyber comes trotting back to drop the ball. Picking it up, John throws it once more as hard as he can. "I hope I haven't ruined a schedule of yours." John says sounding very subdued almost like he's depressed. The woman chuckles softly and shakes her head, causing her ponytail to dance back and forth, brushing her shoulders. "Can't say I've ever heard of them before.. but he's.. impressive." She tucks her hands in her jacket pockets. "No, not at all." She rolls her shoulders. "I was just finishing up with my jog, to be honest.. and thinking about heading over to grab some coffee. Like to join me?" As Cyber comes back with the ball, he pants out, and while it's something most people would miss. There is no breath exhaled from Cyber in the cold winter air. Reaching down to rub Cyber's head and pocket the ball he says, "I would like that. Coffee sounds good, would you let me buy you your cup?" he asks as Cyber leans up to push his head into John's hands rubbing both his ears. Ana lifts her shoulder in a half shrug and starts in the direction of the vendor cart she spotted on her jog that serves coffee. "Sure." Her smile grows. "I'd be foolish to turn down a free coffee." She noted the unusual nature of Cyber, but doesn't give any indication that she noticed. She keeps her pace somewhere between brisk and a slow walk, since her stretching was interrupted, to keep her muscles loose. Despite not being on a leash Cyber follows obediently looking around like a proper guard dog. Moving with her at her speed, "So other than exercise what brings you out on a cold day like this? I mean I have Cyber to walk and play with every day." John smiles as he reaches the cart and inhales the scent of the coffee. "Black, large, and" he points to Senna Mitchum as if to ask her what she wants. Reaching into his back pocket to get out his wallet, so he can pay for the Drink. Ana chuckles softly. "It's good to get outdoors, even when it's cold." She tilts her head back, looking up at the sky for a moment. "Soak up some vitamin D.." She looks back at the vendor. "Black, cream and sugar..." She leans a little to get a view of the cup sizes. ".. one of those medium ones, if you will." She shifts her weight to the other foot, turning to lean against the end of the cart, stuyding you. "I wish I could have a dog.. or cat.. or something. I just don't have the time I would need to take care of a pet." John's more or less very distracted. He's clearly troubled and trying to distract himself. He nods to the vendor and hands out the money, Change is a little over a dollar but tells the vendor to keep it. "Yeah I have had just about enough of the cold so I was thinking of flying down to the Florida Keys for the rest of the winter, spend a few months on an island with Cyber just relaxing and enjoying fun in the sun." Cyber turns his head looking around at anyone as John starts to drink his coffee, then it dawns on him the order she made, "Black with cream and sugar? doesn't that make it Coffee with cream and sugar?" "Take my word for it get a cat, a large dog in New york is not a good thing." Perhaps she's a little distracted herself. She can't help but look a little sheepish when you point out how she ordered. "I'm a little odd sometimes, and wasn't focused on what I was saying." She arches a brow, taking the cup in her hands. She brings it to her lips, lifting the lid to blow across the surface. "Florida.. sunny beach sounds nice. Stretching out, soaking up rays. Don't they have swimming with dolphin opportunities there?" She murmurs, taking a cautious sip. "Don't think I want a small dog, if I got one.. but I'd have to make time to walk the dog. John can't help but laugh when she realizes her mistake. "Yeah little dogs can be a terror, in a city like this they might get mistaken for a Rat. No you want a big dog, something you could put through an attack guard dog program knowing it can protect you." He says, "Also do some diving and look for some sunken treasure. Maybe I will find Black beard's buried gold!" he says, "Swimming with Dolphins sounds nice, would be relaxing." he says. Drinking down his coffee to get the warmth in him. "Of course I go down there I will need to have Cyber clipped. Fur is good in this weather, but in the hot sun? Heat stroke city." he says. Ana sticks her tongue out at you when you laugh. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to laugh at a girl." She doesn't look, or sound too upset about it though. "I have to admit I'm partial to German Shepherds, and they're frequently used as service dogs, or police dogs." She takes another sip of the coffee. A soft chuckle escapes her lips. "If you find any treasure.. treat me to a nice dinner?" Hmm.. is she teasing? As he gets nayhed he says, "She taught me many things, the most important, let the woman win." As he listens to her, "I think most are Belgian Shepards, or similar breeds these days. They are both beautiful breeds." As she talks about a nice dinner he thinks, "Why don't I treat you to dinner right now. There's a Sports bar not... to far from here, A touch seedy every once in a while, but they have great cheeseburgers. I know, I taught them how to make them, while I worked there for a few months." "Smart woman." Ana nods, starting to move again. "Can't say I'm all that knowledgeable about different breeds, but I'll take your word for it." Your suggestion has her arching a brow. "Now? Hmm.. If you don't mind me being all sweaty from my jog." "Oh my momma never raised a fool." As he listens to her he says, "Oh don't worry, no one is gonna care about that." He says and offers to lead her. not by the arm. He just mether but he will be a Gentleman as he leads beside her Cyber of course just behind him watching and following. He will lead her down two streets and around a corner. It's off a main street but it's called Wing Zones, "This is the place." And the sound of music can be heard from inside as he holds the door open for the lady. When John comes in a big guy, large and muscled, "Hey Johnny, Oh I see ya finally got a Girl Friend!" He says making a number of patrons laugh, "Oh Hush Frank." Ana lifts a shoulder in a half shrug, smirking. "If you say so." She follows along beside you, continuing to nurse her coffee as the two of you walk. "It's one thing I like about living in the city. No matter where you are, you can probably walk to just about anywhere you need to go." She finds a trash can somewhere along the way after finishing her coffee, and dumps it. As you approach the sports bar, she looks it over. "I think I've passed by here once, or twice.. just never went inside." She slips her gloves off after stepping inside, and tucks them away in the pockets of her jacket. She stifles a chuckle at your greeting, and casts a sideways glance in your direction. "Girlfriend, huh?" John can old face palm. And then as Cyber comes in there are some people shooting pool in the back. "Hey Johnny, we normally don't allow dogs in here." Frank says, "Oh don't worry, he's harmless. For the most part." and John comes up to a table, "Don't worry about cost, I pre paid on a fairly large tab here. You need to try the onion rings!" John advices. Frank comes over to bring John a Diet Pepsi and asks, "What'll have little lady?" As he hands her a menu, while John orders his usual. Ana keeps her expression free from any suprise, but she does take note of all the little things as she takes a seat and then a menu. She looks it over. "Do you have scotch on the rocks?" She asks, skimming the menu. The Man looks over Ana and asks, "Ya got id fer dat order?" He asks not wanting to risk loosing his liquid license. Anessa can't help but smirk. "Really?" She unzips her jacket just enough to reach into an inner pocket for a flat billfold with just the necessities. She flips it open, takes just a second to locate a license, and holds it out to the bartender for him to peruse. It even has the name Senna Mitchum on it, and it shows her date of birth putting her at three months past her 21st birthday. AS he looks at the ID Frank does a couple of checks. "Just making sure is all. I had more then a few kids here pass off fake ids." and he hands it back going to get her drink. as well as give her time for her order to be made up when she makes it. The Smell of food cooking, music, and laughter. John laughs as he watches a sports game on the TV. Some serious football fumbles. "so what do you do in the city?" Ana gives Frank one of her best smiles, one hand brushing a stray bit of hair from her face. "I probably look as bad as my ID photo.. just having come from a jog. I really should get it retaken.. if I can." She tucks it away and back inside her jacket. She orders a cheeseburger and fries to go along with her scotch. "Thanks." She takes up the drink, sipping it as she casts a sideways glance at the TV. "Who's that playing?" She turns back to you, and your question. "I'm a personal trainer... and you?" She asks. As he says, "Civil servant of sorts, until recently. Some of my team mates chose to do something incredibly stupid. Let me say... Drinking an Arsenic Milkshake, followed by a hemlock salad, topped with poisonous toadstools might have been smart. I had a number of choices, Tattle on them. Go with their madness, and get all sorts of shit from our mentors. Stay behind and if they succeeded or not get all sorts of flak for being a Coward, or not cut out and their attempts to bully me out of the job." reaching down to pet the dog as he lays down. "My companion if very protective of me. And If someone hurt me... I am not sure I could stop him from killing, if the... assault was serious enough." Ana listens, nodding slowly. "Sounds like being between a rock and a hard place." She doesn't press for which choice you made.. though you /are/ here. Of course, it could have happened awhile ago. "So.. you're in between at the moment then?" She asks. "Good time to head to Florida and relax." She watches you while she takes another sip.. though for Frank's benefit, or anyone else watching, she maintains a pleasant smile. You say, ""I thought of standing up and staying. But My career path is.... one of the hardest jobs you can imagine. I am still learning and training, getting shit from those around me while I try to maintain two jobs? I took the cowards route. I left. I did not want to deal with the bull shit or flak." John leans back and exhales. "I just don't want to make mistakes and get people hurt." John is talking very softly. "Yeah there are a few other places, doubt they would take me. I expect to get called in and dealt some flak regardless. Thing is we were given the equipment, tools to do our job, but very few mentors, to actively teach or keep an eye on the rookies. I want to learn, to do my job right, so when I go out I can do my job and not get people hurt."" Ana is a good listener. "I admire your personal ethics. I wouldn't call you a coward at all, just because you chose not to do something you thought might hurt others. In fact, I think it takes more courage to stand up against those who are pressuring you." You say, ""I had enough bullshit peer pressure in high school such as dealing with those who are anti mutant. So I resigned. There will be some issues to deal with it. But I will at a later date." John knows that SHIELD is gonna address the issue with him and Cyber. But they will have to find him first. "Still thank you for listening, I would rather not go into exact details, but what would you have done in my position?"" Ana smiles and nods, reaching over to lay a hand on your forearm, patting in an attempt to comfort. "I didn't even expect you to go into all you did." Her hand doesn't linger, instead taking up the cheeseburger for a bite. She chews and swallows before continuing. "Mmm.. you weren't kidding. This is a really good cheeseburger." he has his own now and starts to munch. As he eats. A couple people in the back playing pool are starting to get rowdy, as Frank tries to settle them down, and it only seems to provoke them. Looking back John Stands up not in the mood for trouble tonight he says. "Back off and settle down now!" He says in a commanding voice. That was when one of them Grabed a Cue ball and throws it at John. The Ball never makes it to John as Cyber had jumped up to bite the ball out of the air. Holding it in his teeth there is the sound of a loud crack as his jaws snap shut on the ball and chunks of the pool ball falls out of his mouth. The noise back at the pool table has Ana frowning. "Sounds like the bartender's having a bit of a.." She's about to stand herself, when you get to your feet, calling back to the small crowd. When she sees the cue ball heading in your direction, she's got her arms around your waist to get you out of the way. It means she misses Cyber catching the ball, but she's quick to turn, focusing a glare on the individual who threw the ball. As John is pulled out of the way Cyber growls baring his teeth in a menacing way. AS John looks at her and smiles, "My hero!" He says in that tone some girls from that old western movies might as John stands up. Even Frank is surprised at the dog. "Just so you know, I have him trained to sic balls." He says with a sinister smile, "Now... Settle down, or get the fuck out of here." Of course the three will grab their coats and move out flashing John a look of this is not over. Shaking his head Cyber comes back over as things start to settle down some what. "Thanks for the Rescue, Cyber caught the pool ball." He says pointing to the remains on the ground Ana gives you one of her best smiles, and she pats your shoulder. "What can I say. That's what I'm good for.. thinking quick on my feet and rescuing.." She leaves off damsels in distress, and shakes her head, retaking her seat. Her smile falters somewhat as the guys pass by, taking a few minutes to try and memorize their faces. When she turns back to you, her smile is back in place. "Maybe we should take a shot at the pool table ourselves after we eat?" As he sits down to join her, he says, "I would enjoy that. I only play for fun. Don't worry I can handle those three no issue." As he eats, "So what do you think? My own personal recipe for the meat. I was studying to become a professional chef before my life took an unexpected twist. Was in my last year of college until.... this shit with my team hit the fan." She takes up the cheeseburger again while you speak. "I think you got sidetracked from your calling." She looks over at you. "Maybe you should consider getting back into it. Would you think about opening up your own restaurant?" "Actually I had thought of trying to become the personal chef of Von Doom! Of course I was 15 when that dream came up, don't ask me why, I was a crazy kid growing up." he admits. Relaxing, "Well I had thought of it, maybe work at a world class restaurant. Gotta have something to pay the bills." he admits. Drinking his soda down. He relaxes. "You should cook for me sometime." Ana takes another bite of the cheeseburger, washing it down with the scotch. She takes several more bites of the burger, and fries, nearly finished. She wrinkles her nose a bit when you mention Von Doom, but a smile appears shortly after. "I think, making a living doing something you love, is the best possible job." He notices when she wrinkles her nose at Von Doom, "Yeah I know. Stupid idea." And as she finishes he drinks his own soda and motions to the Pool table, "Sure, I wouldn't mind contacting you to cook you a good meal. Now care for a game or two of pool before I walk you to your street, or apartment building?" "Sounds great.. the pool, that is." She doesn't say anything about you walking her back to her place. Ana finishes her cheeseburger and fries, and finishes her scotch and gets to her feet. "Shall we?" She heads back toward the pool table, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Hmm... what about the 'missing' pool ball?" Heading over to a table he will grab a Second Cue ball. "Hey Frank, Take the replacement out of my tab." he says and then grabs himself a Cue stick and starts to rake the balls up. "Ladies Break first!" he offers her first break. Ana chuckles, moving over to examine the pool sticks available.. checking the weight of each one until she finds the one that suits her. She leans her hip against the edge of the table, watching you set up. "All right then.." She reaches over to snag the cue ball, moving to the end of the table, and places the ball. A quick bit of chalk on the tip of her stick before lining up her shot. The cue ball hits the other balls with a resounding smack, sending them scattering in all directions.. unfortunately.. sinking none. "Well then.. your shot." The game is enjoyable. After John takes his shot, he's not a bad pool player, but he's not playing to Win, but enjoyment. The First game won by Anessa, and since it was best two out of three, John managed to win the last two. Although the second and third games where close. But finally he managed to sink the eight ball in the corner pocket although it was the last ball on the table. "Your good, I would have been sure you would won that last game." Anessa isn't too bad herself, but she doesn't seem to take the game very seriously. She's in it just for the fun.. though whenever it's your turn to shoot, she's observing you.. the way you aim, which shots you choose.. things of that nature. Anyone watching the two of you playing might assume she's checking you out. At the end of the third game, she puts away the stick and helps clear up. "I think I just got lucky the first time." She smiles, reaching for the jacket she took off, having gotten too warm during the games. Beneath her jacket is a short sleeve shirt, made of similar material they make those Under Armor shirts sports players usually wear. John's cautious, contemplative. He doesn't take complex shots, or high risk shots. Most of his motions are planned out. He's a thinker. Appraising the situation, and then making his choice. Even when he has shots that are very easy to make, he makes sure that he can line up the shot properly. The shirt John notices as he says, "Part of a sports team?" he asks when he sees the shirt she wears. Cyber on the other hand is the odd one. Simply watching the area, keeping John in sight at all times. Even moving around to be close to him. "Oh no, I have a feeling if you took the game more seriously you would have schooled me." Anessa chuckles, shaking her head. "No, but it's comfortable for working out, jogging, etc." She casts a quick glance at Cyber, but she never really loses track of where he is, or what he's doing. "I only play off and on.. not seriously. Not really that great at it, but I like to have fun." "Ah ok. Shall I escort you home now?" He offers Anessa. A small smile forms on Anessa's lips. "I don't want to put you out. Besides..." She slips her billfold out of the inner pocket of her jacket as she slides it back on, withdrawing what looks like a plain business card. It has the name Senna Mitchum on it, and a cell phone number, keeping it in her hand as she leans in to brush a kiss to your cheek if you let her. "Thank you so much for the coffee, dinner and pool. I hope you have a wonderful time down in Florida.." She hands the card to you. "Here.. you now have my number, in case you want to get ahold of me sometime... maybe when you get back.. so you can fix me that meal." She winks, giving your forearm a slight squeeze, before heading toward the door, with her phone out to make a call.